


About love, plants, dates and a comfortable silence

by ThunderLau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluffy Ending, I Tried, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderLau/pseuds/ThunderLau
Summary: This is my first attempt at Ushidai since I thought I got a nice idea.Wakatoshi is a big (literally) softie inside and feels bad for giving Daichi a hard time while studying together, Kuroo, Bokuto and Terushima never shut up, and Reon is a nice and understanding friend. Ushijima thinks Daichi has pretty eyes. Also this goes surprisingly smooth considering who we're talking about.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	About love, plants, dates and a comfortable silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Romance In Bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561251) by [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers). 



> If I'm honest I didn't know what to put on the summary without giving everything away, I tried though.  
> Also why is there no additional tags for Reon? If anyone knows how to create new tags let me know pls.  
> All of the Third and second years are in college, and Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi and Terushima are in the same college in Tokyo, Yaku is in a different one.  
> Enjoy!

Daichi and Ushijima were getting along quite well, much to Daichi's surprise. The two of them had been assigned together for a science project, in Daichi's case he volunteered because he needed the extra points, and Wakatoshi was doing it because he was a medicine student, so it was (in his own words) "beneficial for knowledge acquisition", Daichi had even gotten used to Wakatoshi's complex but blunt way of speaking, and he came to really enjoy his mostly silent company, they did research in the on-campus library together, and stayed over at each others dorm rooms when they needed to do some practical work, so they met up two or three times a week.  
Wakatoshi tended to produce misunderstandings very often, and also knocked things over when he was at Daichi's because it was a very small room and he was a broad man, of course none of this was serious because it always got solved immediately, as a patient person Daichi was very good at communicating with Wakatoshi, something few people have actually achieved, and he was also very kind and forgiving, but Wakatoshi still felt bad and bothered if he did not make it up to him, and one day, after 3 hours of research they started a casual conversation to let their eyes and fingers rest, it was then that within the topic of hobbies Wakatoshi shared his love for plants and gardening and Daichi his passion for reading and nature in general.  
With this new found information, Wakatoshi decided to make up for his mistakes with plants, he would give Daichi potted plants from his "collection" at his dorm and in rare occasions one from his grandmother's garden, when he had the option to go home.  
After that they became closer friends and tended to take care of the other a lot, almost resembling the "team dad" behaviour Daichi had been teased about in high school.  
Everything was going smoothly in Daichi's life until Kuroo and Terushima stuck their noses on what wasn't their business

\- tell me then Sawamura, what have you been up to? - interrogated Kuroo

\- we saw each other the day before yesterday Tetsu, do you really think something important has happened since then? - Daichi sighed, he was trying to eat in peace, but these two idiots appeared uninvited to his dorm asking for his cooking because they missed lunch time in the cafeteria, even though Kuroo can cook.

-Aw come on, don't you have any gossip or something about you we haven't heard about yet? Tell us something, I'm soooo bored - Terushima teased - is there any progress with you and your study dates guy?-

\- What are you talking about? I haven't gone on a date recently?-

\- Bro, you and Ushiwaka are basically dating at this point -Kuroo said trying not to laugh - well, not that exaggerated but it looks like he's trying to court you or something-.

-What do you mean court me? We literally work on a project together, and recently we hang out a bit on weekends outside of the college stuff, how is that courting me? -

\- Sawamura, your dorm looks like a garden, he gives you flowers way too often for it to look platonic, at least to the people who watch from outside-

\- like us- concluded Terushima winking at him  
Instead of getting flustered or angry at them, Daichi just smiled and brushed it off

\- I really like those plants, so if he wants to give me flowers anytime he messes up, that's alright with me-

Kuroo and Terushima looked at each other with surprise in their eyes, as if they telepathically communicated and then threw the question very loudly to Daichi's face

-So you're telling me that he not only gives you flowers and plants, but he got them as an apology to you??! That's some relationship stuff right there!!!- and so Daichi was unable to throw the topic away, even if he had tried to, they were just too intense about things as simple as these.  
______________________________________________________  
Wakatoshi and Reon are talking on the phone one afternoon when Reon gives him the news, he had gotten a girlfriend! He was very much in love with her, and it seemed she was the same, so Wakatoshi was happy for him, then Reon mentioned getting her flowers for their first date, and then Wakatoshi's mind decides that is its cue to not listen to Reon anymore and think about plants, and 15 seconds later not about plants anymore but about Daichi, and a moment after that focusing on Reon again, when they were about to change the direction of the conversation, Wakatoshi asked, as gently as he could 

-how did you know you wanted to date her?-

-excuse me?-

-how did you know you liked her and wanted to date her?-

-well, it's odd for you to ask something like that but I won't pry, you see, I always thought Hinori was beautiful, but I started to like her when a large group of classmates got together for karaoke and I listened to her singing, and then we talked and I really enjoyed spending time with her, and then I thought about wanting to hold her hand and kissing, and by then it was clear that I really liked her a lot, but of course we went out as friends a lot before I asked her out-

Reon explained it as simple as he could, so to not confuse Wakatoshi with details  
-I see, if I ever think of someone like that would you listen to me?-

-of course Wakatoshi, call anytime you want, I promise not to tell Satori- Wakatoshi did not understand why telling Satori would be a bad thing to Reon, but he didn't ask and thanked him anyway. 

The next day Reon received a call, and the first thing he heard after the greetings was Wakatoshi saying "his eyes are really pretty", Reon chuckled.  
One week after his second conversation with Reon, Wakatoshi was on his way to Daichi's dorm room with a little succulent plant in a pink pot, after they were done writing their report, Wakatoshi gave the plant to Daichi without a word as usual.

\- huh? I really like it, but I don't understand, why are you giving me this?- 

-I wanted to give you a gift- he simply answers. 

Few days later Wakatoshi takes coffee to Daichi's dorm at six in the morning because he had texted him saying he was particularly sleepy that morning 

-thank you, you didn't have to, you're the best- Daichi was talking while yawning - Ushijima, do you want to meet up later? I ran out of groceries so if you want we can go shopping together- Daichi had a big smile on his face, Wakatoshi nodded. 

Their daily lives were starting to include each other a lot more lately, and Wakatoshi had given Daichi yet another plant for no reason, this time it was a really nice orange flower called Cosmos, and he had said that while out to buy fertiliser he had spotted it and thought of him.  
The next time him and Kuroo met up, there was also Bokuto and Terushima with them, half way into the afternoon Daichi spoke 

-I think he really is trying to court me now... Ushijima I mean-

-oya? Do you finally agree with us?- Kuroo had a smirk on his face

-you see, around a week or so after you stuck your nose in our friendship, which was really awkward and unpleasant by the way, he started acting a bit different and showing bits of extra... Should I call it affection or not? And he seemed happier that before-

-hold up! Did you say happy? I haven't seen Ushijima happy recently, well I haven't really seen him happy ever if I'm honest- Terushima interrupted him

-you guys just don't know him like I do- Daichi paused and realised what he just said sounded different than intended, and saw his three friends raising eyebrows at him, he ignored them and continued- and also he's been giving me some plants and flowers without any reason this time, so yeah, I think he might be trying to be romantic to me?? I don't really know- he finished

-Oh! Right, Tetsu told me about your weird plant love thingy, I was a bit confused with what you were saying but I get it now- Bokuto said  
\- Kuroo please don't go around gossiping about my life- Daichi glared at him- and it's not a weird love plant thingy, what kind of name is that?-  
______________________________________________________  
The next time they met up, it was to have lunch, Wakatoshi really enjoyed Daichi's cooking and Daichi was happy to cook for him. Daichi noticed that Wakatoshi was trying to smile more often, and he didn't want him to feel forced to smile in front of him, so he asked him directly

\- sorry Ushijima but, are you forcing yourself to smile? -

-I am merely trying to show that I'm happy right now and enjoying your company Sawamura- He responded

-there's no need to do that, I can tell you're happy even if you don't smile wide, please do not feel obliged-

-oh, thank you-

-Ushijima, I may or may have not picked up on your behaviour correctly, but do you want to go an a date with me? A romantic date? I think you're very nice and good looking, even if I'm not sure I like you yet-

-oh, well, ummm... Yes? I'd actually like that a lot- Wakatoshi was caught out of guard, and he really wanted to say yes but his brain malfunctioned a bit and he stuttered for a moment - I am quite sure as far as my little knowledge goes that I'm enamoured with you- he had a fond look when looking at Daichi, and almost as an afterthought he added- you're very handsome in my opinion too, you have very pretty eyes- and looked away feeling a bit embarrassed

Daichi chuckled, feeling a tiny bit of heat in his neck and cheeks.

-alright then, let's plan our date once we're done eating-

Daichi was a reasonable person, so he kept his mouth shut and did not tell any of the three idiots that he was having a date, Wakatoshi on the contrary called Reon because he had helped him and told him about his own relationship, after talking about daily stuff a bit, he gave him the news 

-I wanted to tell you that I'm going on a date soon- he informed

\- really? That's great Wakatoshi, I'm happy for you, I don't want to be nosy, but is it the same man you talked to me about a while ago?- 

-indeed, he was very kind and asked me out, I had wanted to do it, but it's fine either way- 

-alright then, enjoy your date, anything on that topic you'd want to ask?- Reon liked helping others, and with a person as socially awkward as Wakatoshi he couldn't help but worry, so he always made sure to clear all his doubts anytime he could 

-I believe I'm well informed, thank you for your concern-

\- that's good, I'd also like to tell you something...- and so their conversation took another route.  
______________________________________________________  
Their first date was a simple walk around Tokyo in the afternoon and getting something to eat in between their wandering around. Wakatoshi was surprised at first because the stories of first dates that his classmates at Shiratorizawa shared were most of the times embarrassing or much more romantic, and were usually filled with more talking, but he preferred it this way actually, it seemed like Daichi understood him well and they could flow smoothly with each other. While walking he had the urge to pass his arm around Daichi's waist, so he asked 

-is it OK if I pass my arm around you Sawamura?-

-yes it's alright, you can go on your own pace, I'm really enjoying this date, so when we get back, let's plan the next one- Daichi smiled at him and Wakatoshi felt so so very happy, he didn't waste time grabbing his waist and scooting a little closer. 

Wakatoshi walked Daichi to his dorm, because it was closer than his, and they bidded goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to meet up to finish their project and set the next date three days later. Which they did. 0  
The next time they went out, Wakatoshi wanted to check out a new flower shop and Daichi had tickets for a little music presentation, so they did both, this time they held hands through the whole of it, they had two more dates before one Saturday morning, in Wakatoshi's room, they were studying for a test (they had aced their joint project the week prior) and the playlist that they had running in the background played a song that Wakatoshi's mom used to listen to when he was younger. 

-Daichi?- he now called him by his first name after much convincement from the other, and the same viceversa--can you... Can we dance, please?- 

-that's an unusual request, but of course, give me second- after Daichi had put his notes away, they held onto each other and danced slowly, just going along with the music, Wakatoshi had never liked the song as much as then.

Next time Wakatoshi went to Miyagi for the weekend, he came back with some pretty lilies for Daichi.  
In their fifth date they had their first kiss, it came very naturally for both of them, as if they had done it before, while Daichi had kissed someone before, Wakatoshi hadn't, so it was a bit weird from his side, but it worked out in the end, after the kiss, Wakatoshi asked Daichi to officially be his boyfriend, and after his answer they kissed once more.  
______________________________________________________  
-I'm actually surprised you haven't been pestering me lately- he said when he, the three idiots and Yaku (invited by Kuroo) were together again--I figured you would start teasing me long ago-

-about what?- asked Yaku - aren't they always pestering you?-

-Well yes, but they haven't prodded into my love life in a while, and it's usually all they ever talk about, so I wanted to know what's up-

-we were busy teasing Bo, he just confessed to Akaashi three days ago-

-Really? Congratulations, I hope you two do well-

-now that you mention it, what happened with your wierd plant love thingy guy? I saw you two on what I assume was a date a while back--Terushima remembered 

-you saw us? And you kept quiet? What's up with you guys?-

-Kai and Hana-Chan gave them a hard scolding for being too interested in gossip- Yaku laughed

-serves you right, pair of nosy kids, anyway I think there's no harm in telling you that me and my "weird love plant thingy guy" Wakatoshi are actually going out and officially in a relationship now, turns out he was really courting me- an involuntary smile reached his face whenever he talked about Wakatoshi

-Oh my God Tetsu, Daichi has become a romantic!!-Bokuto noticed his look and said dramatically 

-you are in no place to talk- both Kuroo and Terushima retorted

-Ushijima?? That's... Unexpected--said Yaku, trying to ignore the other three, who were now bickering 

-yeah, he... He's a great boyfriend, a true sweetheart I may add- Daichi laughed - when I first asked him out I hadn't expected to get this far honestly-

-Ushijima a sweetheart?? What are you talking about Sawamura?- Kuroko had a surprised expression

-well, he's really domestic and has a lot of love to give, plus he's gorgeous- 

-you have fallen too deep Sawamura, we can no longer retrieve you- Kuroo shaked his head as if he was disappointed, but he was smiling

-I guess so, but he's just so nice to be with, and he gives the best hugs!-

\- you're starting to sound like Bokuto when he's ranting about Akaashi- 

-well alright then, I have other friends who I can rant to about my lovely new boyfriend, and talking of that, I bet Bokuto is super clingy isn't he?- they all left the Wakatoshi topic to focus on teasing Bokuto and in Kuroo's case, investigate Terushima's love life while he was at it.  
_________  
About the Daichi's family tag, I wanted Wakatoshi to meet Daichi's younger siblings (bc he has two if I'm not mistaken) but I didn't know how to bring it up, but the original idea was to have them go back to Miyagi for holidays and the little Sawamuras to recognise Wakatoshi from TV and talk to him and ask a hundred questions. Feel free to imagine the scenario if you'd like. Also this work was inspired by ragewerthers, who originally came up with the "weird love plant thingy" in an Ushidai of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know who is the only kissing experience for Daichi, it's Ikejiri while they were in Middle School.  
> I struggled with the ending for this, sorry if it feels rushed.


End file.
